User talk:Ninjinian
I now have my 1st archive user talk page! See it here. The 2nd talk page has also been archived! Check it out here (P.S. Check out this article!) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: I cant think of a title Thanks,Ok and i would rather click the button.--12yz12ab Talk to me 13:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Click the button Thats the button im talking about.--12yz12ab Talk to me 13:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Legend of zelda Hi,Mech Rider here.I was thinking about us all making a parody of one of the most beast games of all time,the Legend of Zelda series.I can help with some of it but keep in mind that I haven't beaten any of the games yet.Reply and tell me what you think.Mech Rider out!!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 15:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Templates? How do i make templates?Mech Rider out.--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 21:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Christmas Well, I wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year aswell, my friend! I'm in the GMT and it's midnight so technically it's Christmas Eve... (can't wait!!) Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 00:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) HOW???? But how do you get a template base.signed Mech Rider Lets meet on cp Penguin name:Yzabtech2 but displayed as p94299169 Server:Aurora Time: 3:50 Where: In my igloo on map--12yz12ab Talk to me 16:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hold Up Special Okay, I'll do that! Good luck on writing!--(User:Sanchonachos)Maple Syrup RULZ!! ' 00:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry.... Maybe tomorrow we will meet. And i think its 12:50 in PST. Im EST time.--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :D:D:D:D:D I finally Reached the requirements to become a sysop BOSS! I cant wait till the day of my promotion! I uesd to want to be a rollback then one day I checked my edit count and my articles and I was so excited because i was going to be a sysop!--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Read the title.--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey I made a template about you. Have a happy new year. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 19:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: URL Done! Just got the email from wikia that they changed it. --Anniem۝۝se 20:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: My Upcoming Plans Yeah, as ''you know, I'm going to write the three Lord of the Rings parody books, as well as some of the Chronicles of Narnia books. I'm also thinking about doing an original series or single book someone later this year, probably in June or May. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 22:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rosie the Penguin Sure. Since your ideas almost always turn out great in the long run, why the heck not? After the Christmas Special is finished, I'll update the two articles. By the way, you've done a great job with the special. I suppose that's because your a great writer! -Screwball (Editing tools aren't up, can't link my signature) Sorry!! Hey Ninjinian. I'm sorry, but I accidentally changed Fan Universe Christmas Special (We changed it back) to Fanon Characters Characters Christmas Special! Sorry for the double words, but the system is not letting me change it again! So, please help me!--'Sanchonachos was here!'--You think it's COLD? I'from from Canada 02:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) =) Here are those images you asked for. Sorry about the delay! File:Drawing003.png|Saint Ninjinian. File:Akiza.png|Akiza Atlus. Fix them anyway you need to. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : No problemo! :--[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Atrocious http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Atrocious&diff=67335&oldid=67243 If you thought none of it violated the CoC, why did you remove it? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 08:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Job Can you do me favour? Can you make Template:Infobox organisation. It will be great. Set it out like the Template:Infobox city and Wikipedia's Infobox organisation. I think the one that was created was deleted or hasn't been made. Please make it like this. Cheers!-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Basicly if you could created a extended version with my picture that would be greatly appreciated. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 22:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) USSR Well, I think Hannah should stay the way she is. Unfortunately, the song is confusing to understand, so i will translate. PLus, the USSR is a pun. I took a lot of time just to write that lyrics. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Lets meet on cp Im at aurora in the mine. Im P94269919. Meet me.....whenever your on tonight. Im on right now.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 03:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) So.... You haven't seen Crab Bob? He's our Spongebob parody. --Yours Cooly Flywish Click here Re: Re: Lets meet on CP Lets just meet right now.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 21:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Also in the same server and same place. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 21:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I tried archiving and it deeleted everything and i ocoudlt log off, 0_0. And can you relink? I accidently deleted the shortcut while getting rid of spam shortcuts. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 17:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 19:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Whoops, I thought it was about ressurection. Sorry. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 19:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Can you please make an Bureau Of Fiction ID card for 12yz12ab please? He is the head of inventions office in the department of mechanics.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 21:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: HQA 4 Actually, I was thinking about that, but it was going to be more of a novelty template: My HQA 4 was... This Über quality article was made by Bugzy or a member of the RV Clan. Need I say more? I guess that will be HQA 5 or HQA B. :) Implementing an HQA 4 is a very good idea, and I personally support such an inclusion. As for deporting the human Hannah Montana, I am personally against it, but if you wish, go ahead and do so. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 21:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Death Vote No, you can't make Death Shadow your own project because the vote was whether the Death Shadow should be implemented in the database. Well, if you make it your own project, does that not implement it in the database and thus go against the vote's results? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 15:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Also, don't passively insult people like (Foo is one of the people who got it) - you seem like a pushover, which you aren't, but you're making it that way. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: AG Sockpuppeting True, the COC does define a sockpuppet as one who comes back as a different user name, but Common Sense should define AG's nuisences as sockpuppets. He gets blocked, then he comes back for more, purposely evading his block by changing his IP Address. He is aware that he is doing it, and is coming under a false identity to do so. That is sockpuppeting, according to Common Sense. He is using his new IP for malicious/evasive purposes, and is therefore violating the COC by the Common Sense Clause. However, if you must take the liberal (as my grandfather defines that interpretation) stance, I will gladly amend the COC to put "usernames/IP Addresses". AG has finally been convicted, and he should take it like a man instead of cowardly evading it with a simple MS-DOS trick. I wish he would go away and never return. He does absolutely nothing. If he wasn't being an evader/villain, I wouldn't care how he voted. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 23:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) NAE block It's until April. Pitty, really. He was going to be unblocked in 3 days. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Can you please reply to me in roleplay? Because I left a roleplay message to Berundugus and i want a reply.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 00:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Insert title here Dont forget the BOF ID card for 12yz12ab (the character).--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 21:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I replyed to your roleplay comment. --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 21:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: magic Sorry, but it's been stated WitchyPenguin that magic is in fact FOurth-Wall manipulation. So yes, you will have to work with the Fourth Wall (which, by the way, is not as complicated as you prejudice it to be). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 22:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll cover the Fourth-Wall aspect and try to be as original to your version as I can get... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 22:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) When... ...are you going to continue roleplaying?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. And dont forget about BOF id card for 12yz12ab. send it to me on my talk when you are done Sorry I would like to say that I'm really sorry for being mad at you because you want to replace LOLCATS with LOLPUFFS.It's a good idea anyway I just overacted about it and I wanted to say I'm sorry. And thank you for agreeing with me about the human article thing and about Grim Penguin. Ben Hun 23:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) What about... ...the roleplay that we were right in the middle of?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 00:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete these articals? They have failed epiclly and they now haunt me. he articals are. *Drake *Corai II and *Corai III *Xrake Coudl you delete? -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 17:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Like maddieworld did, Im restartign them from scratch, to do that they have to eb deleted. Plus about 12 new awsome articals are coming soon. -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 18:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Un-CP makes fun of everything I thought I told most of you. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: I was checking Recent Changes. And yes, they also like taking chat logs, often all over the place. There is no need for pointless suspicion. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Pointing out the side that makes you laugh at them. They even log their own chat without their own dumb moments too. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I... ...replyed to your roleplay.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 22:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I replyed to your roleplay comment. --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) One more thing to add to your death vote thing I think we should put allergies on there. Like, if TS suddenly wanted Xary to die, he could write "Xary ate Doom weed and died" or something. I don't want to put it right now since it might be too late, so I'll let you decide. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 03:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request Try changing the last part to "He is becoming a nusiance and I would like to request the enabling of the Protect Site function on our wiki, the Club Penguin Fanon." I dunno whether the staff would agree with me, but saying "need" makes it seem like a bit demanding.... just to stay on the safe side, of course. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 21:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Robert the Crab (Our Spongebob parody) Ok Ninj, I rewrote Robert the Crab. I decided to make him a brainy crab who is related to Klutzy and other stuff. So read the page and see if you like it. Ok I'll make a blog asking others to help us expand it. And also Ninj, If you can draw do you mind drawing Robert? If not, try to ask Speed or someone who can draw (no offense) Response Like I said on the blog, admins are demoted when they fully quit or they start to edit barely (like few times per month) And yes you can vote because this will have effect in all admins, not just you. I don't think either of the four is power hungry. Now, admin promotion will be just like it is now, however adminship will not be a rank, and people should only aprove these requests if the wiki seriously needs more admins. Anyways, I'm glad you agree with the rest of the things! --'DP' Hi. How do you make the pictures on your user page?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC)P.S. Dont forget to reply to the roleplay comment! (check Talk:Berundugus) (please check Talk:Berundugus again) Hi. Are you still on? Because check Talk:Berundugus again. I added something.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 17:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ...--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 13:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes I did it But it wouldn't be fair to demote Tails, Screwball and The Leader. Maybe we should just demote the inactive admins and choose you, Mect and Explorer to be b-crats. (I'll make a new forum) --'DP' PLZ detle a article! Its called SuperfastX. I want you to detle.Its no use. Gah! I was going to make a new forum, I had it written and all and then... gone! I don't think I'll have time to do one now but this is my proposal. Do you agree with it? (the three bcrats I chose were the only people who made more than 100 edits mainspace this week so that's why) # Anniemoose98 # Dancing Penguin # Explorer 767* # Happyface414 # Hat Pop # Ninjinian* # Mectrixctic* # Screwball86 # Sk8rbluscat # Speeddasher # Tails6000 # The Leader # TurtleShroom * - Have demotion & promotion powers. --'DP' Inkscape Inkscape does NOT do Pixel by Pixel editing. For new images in Inkscape, you'll have to draw like on paper - the advantage is that things can be removed without disrupting the document, easily, without editing. When a Bitmap is traced, it will appear small in SVG at first - the catch being it can be zoomed in to be bigger without quality loss. Basically, a 32 pixel-wide SVG can look nice and big at 600px instead of blurry as PNG. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 19:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Click the square, and delete. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 22:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Lets meet on the shoutbox. --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 23:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Stale cache Purge the cache on wikia servers, then clear cache on local end. Wikia servers need to shift around. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 14:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Do you want Ninjinian to have a Pengblox account? And do you want it to be a parody of a moderator on roblox or just make the account a regular account?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 17:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Ninj! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY NINJINIAN YOU YOUNG COOKIE MASTER *Gives birthday cookie* -Corai --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 15:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 15:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Can you fix this for me? Ninj, can you please fix the Xtreme Gear page? I can't make the gallery work right without screwing up the page. -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 21:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi.... Lets meet on the shoutbox....--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 20:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: I apologize for the long reply, I only just noticed it. Please excuse my rudeness. I will try to help with what I can. The only music-related idea I have for the moment is related to Zone, since I've mentioned in the trivia that he composes music. However, I'm not sure whether or not to go through with this because it is also user-related. I'm comfortable with your music tastes, but we can also expand into the other genres (Rock, Classical, Techno, Jazz etc.) and have their respective composers or what have you not. What's your thought about this? This is just a little brainstorming session at the moment; I'm not writing anything until you give the all-clear. Z K 12:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, what side do you want to cover? Z K 07:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Blogger I could do it. I am good at taking pics and I have a wp account. --Anniem۝۝se 13:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Blogger Yes, I am sure. my account is the same as my user name. RE: Well, the only music thing I can actually think of is Zone related. I apologize for my unoriginal and uncreative intentions at the moment, I'll try to think hard about this project. Is there an example of an album article around here just wondering? Z K 07:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Well, now that I finally did the user-related stuff I can concentrate on Cadence and DJ Crow. I have no more ideas for the moment, but to make myself useful if you need an album cover pic, just ask. Z K 12:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: I really like this project, so I'll try to help as best as I can. I'm even remixing a song as we speak, I dunno if you'll be able to use it though. I'll give you a link when I'm done. Z K 13:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Lets meet on the shoutbox. --12yz12ab Talk to me 19:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Both of the infobox templates would look really good in an article, would you like me to add them to mine? Z K 03:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: I added it to Zone per your request, I'll also add it to Kill and King of Sorrow later, but I'll draw another picture of them cause I don't like using the same one for templates heh. Apologies for not noticing this earlier. I actually don't live in the USA, but I simply use Foxtel and get on the music channels heheh. Also, you may see my latest remix here. Z K 22:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! No not a can-we-meet-on-the-shoutbox thing, not a reminder for roleplay thing its just that i want to add my character to the Qu...whatever it is quintet. (NOTE: my character never gets included in big things)--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Note the first word of the name, That means five, and 12yz12ab isnt friends with any of them, how can he be in there friend group if he once hated then and aint friends with a signle one of them? Not ym decision, but its kinda illogical. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 22:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok.......i will change that to "12yz12ab wants to get in the group but they wont let him in for what he thinks no reason at all."--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay IDK if zetaboards will fail, but can you promote my acc to BOSS/Sysop/Moderator? My username is Eborpas. THX Ps. Make a blog on the forum. We need users to go there. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello Temporarily remove the forums link, and tell everyone on it to leave it for a while, I'm moving it to my own servers. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 22:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Less than a day provided laziness doesn't kick in :P --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 12:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Who changed the welcome message (not that i dont like i mean i do like it)?--12yz12ab Talk to me 00:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: My own servars. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 16:36, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :OK, the forum has moved to here - if you see an "under review" thing, that's my host checking to see if we're safe. Anyways, you have to relink to this one and tell everyone on the old forums to move here. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 17:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Ninjinian Hello, Ninjinian. This is Flystar with a website you might enjoy. I am currently playing a website called CyberNations, and I wanted some wiki members to try it out. It is a game where you can create a virtual nation where you buy land, infrastructure, technology, soldiers, and more! Your nation, UnitedTerra, would definetly go into CyberNations. I will give you a few tips on starting out: *Buy more infrastructure than anything. It's a good and cheap way to raise your taxes, gain strength, and get more soldiers. *Although you need infrastructure the most, buy a little bit of land and soldiers to settle down your citizens. *Don't buy a bunch of technology until your nation is fairly powerful, like around strength 1000. *If you want to get more powerful faster, ask more powerful nations (like strength 25000 and over) for tech deals. This will make your nation grow very fast. *Choose a powerful alliance like Mostly Harmless Alliance or Sparta to get more tech deals. If you want an alliance with me, just go to the alliance Peace High Order. *Don't allow nukes until you get really powerful (15000 and over). In order to buy nukes, you need the resource Uranium, if not within 5% top nations Manhattan Project, and at least $1000000 (they cost about $400000 but I want you to have money left over). *If you get into a war, either attack them with all you've got (if below 40% win percentage, reccomended not to battle them), or ask for peace immediately. If you want more tips on CyberNations when you join, just look at the forums they have, the CyberNations wiki, the how-to guide, or ask experienced nations (200 days or older) or me. Just message me at the nation Flystarland at the ruler name Flystar55555 to confirm that you joined. Please feel free to ask questions or comments about the game at the same ruler name and nation name. Hope you have fun with it!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 18:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC)